Los impulsos, son algo aterradores
by Anzu-San
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde el "Vampire Shock" entre sangre puras, nobles, comunes, niveles E, cazadores y humanos, en realidad, las cosas no han cambiado mucho para nuestra vampiresa, salvo, una ligera e insignificante cosa.


**Esta vez traigo una historia diferente, sobre una Yuuki diferente y al principio con un poquito de personalidad fria. La historia se sitúa en otra ciudad de Japón lejos de la academia, donde Yuuki se fue a vivir después del abandono de Kaname (Ósea cuando se fue para matar a los sangre pura, pero en mi historia el si es medio inocente) pero unos sucesos escondidos que serán revelados en el progreso de la historia seran los que habrán cambiado la personalidad de Yuuki. (Esta historia será una combinación y adaptación con Hana to akuma) Denle una oportunidad.**

_**Leyenda:**_

-xxxxxxxxxx.-_** Lo que un personaje dice.**_

_"xxxxxx"** Lo que un personaje piensa.**_

_Solo algunos personajes son mios, los demas son de los grandes escritores de manga._

**"Los impulsos, son algo aterradores: Introducción"**

2 años han pasado desde el "Vampire Shock" entre sangre puras, nobles, comunes, niveles E, cazadores y humanos, en realidad, las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Salvo una ligera e insignificante cosa.

-¡Yuuki!- La puerta se abrió bruscamente y una pequeña voz en chillido retumbo en la habitación de la vampiresa que descansaba boca abajo en su cama.

-¡Arggh! Una vez, una vez quisiera que tocaras la puerta, además, ¡No te subas sobre mi!- El niño de cabellos negros salto sobre la vampira sentándose sobre ella. _"Es que jamás va a madurar"_

-Yuuki, prometiste llevarme a comprar las nuevas plántulas!- Ese niño aun se encontraba sobre la espalda de la irritada vampira que maldecía por debajo de la almohada.

-Y ¿Cuándo según tu prometí tal cosa?- Haciendo un movimiento rápido logro que el niño que la aprisionaba se sentará sobre la cama con un quejido.

-Ayer, cuando te estabas despertando.- Le había apuntado con un dedo amenazadoramente _"Que astuto."_

-Déjame dormir.- Se quejo Yuuki, cubriéndose la cabeza con la colcha color rojo oscuro.

-Son las 11 de la mañana.- Le recrimino refiriéndose a que era muy tarde para que durmiera.

-Soy un vampiro, hasta hace pocas horas me acosté.- El desde el principio había estado enterado de la existencia de los vampiros, jamás había pedido los detalles de ese mundo, lo único que sabia es que Yuuki era uno, que todos los que vivían allí eran vampiros y que el era el único humano, pero jamás le había importado eso, ya que todos eran muy amables.

-Pero a veces te levantas temprano.- Insistió intentando convencerla.

-Hmph, tal ves tengas razón, pero además, no tengo interés en ello, sal de aquí.- La castaña le dio un ligero empujón indicándole que saliera, y con una cara de desilusión, el chico con ganas de pasar un tiempo con ella salio del cuarto. _"Estos escándalos son todas las mañanas, ¿Acaso no se apiada?_

Caminaba con la mirada baja y casi al punto de entrar en llanto, no sabia por que Yuuki se negaba a pasar tiempo con el, y mas aun cuando era de día. "El son es tan brillante, no lo soporto" Esas siempre eran sus palabras, aunque para el era increíble pasear por el jardín rodeado de toda esa luz y las flores que empezaban a florecer.

-Hatsuharu-sama, ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?- El pelirrojo de sonrisa dulce llevaba una bandeja con te y panecillos. –Justamente me dirigía a llevarle esto a su alcoba.-

-Gracias Toni, pero se suponía que Yuuki y yo iríamos al mercado a comprar nuevas plántulas para el jardín.- Toni había sido el mayordomo de Yuuki desde que se instalo en esa mansión en la colina, o mejor dicho castillo.

-Oh, entiendo, y ¿Cuándo se lo preguntaste?- Toni había colocado la bandeja en la estancia para que el niño se sentara a comer los panecillos junto al te.

-Cuando se estaba despabilando- Haru tomo uno de los panecillos entre sus dedos y le dio una mordida.

-Con razón, ella jamás esta bien en sus sentidos cuando se esta despertando.- El mayordomo que había ayudado en la crianza del chico tomo la bandeja de la que se había retirado la taza y el postre y se dirigió a la cocina.

_"Mi nombre es Hatsuharu, aunque por lo regular solo me dicen Haru. En una temporada de invierno, cuando era bebe, fui abandonado cerca del castillo de Yuuki, y ella me recogió de la nieve y me llevo a su castillo en la colina, un poco alejado del pueblo. Tengo 14 años y mi nombre fue dado por ella el día en el que me acogió y desde entonces vivo con ella. Yuuki siempre ha sido de mirada fría y seria, y algunos creen que es la maldad personificada por lo mismo, pero yo no lo creo así. Perdón si no fui muy explicito, pero se me complican estas cosas de presentarme"_

-¡Yuuki! Creí que seguirías dormida.- La castaña se había levantado perezosamente, pero ahora llevaba ropa común y el cabello húmedo, se había duchado.

-Nadie podría dormir después de la forma en que me despiertas.- Ella se giro y clavo la mirada en la ventana que se encontraba allí, por un momento el se sintió culpable, pero su expresión cambio cuando la escucho suspirar. -¿Qué acaso no íbamos a ir a comprar algunas plántulas?- El la miro con ojos esperanzados y sonrió con toda emoción.

-¡Gracias!- Se levanto y la abrazo, cada ves crecía mas, era cuestión de unos años mas para que el estuviera mas alto que ella.

-Si, si. No me toques así.- Yuuki se deshizo del abrazo poniendo una mano sobre la cara de Haru pero su sonrisa no se había borrado. _"Tss, que con esa sonrisa tan idiota"_ Ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella y mostrar otra leve sonrisa.

-Toni, diles que preparen el coche.- Grito Yuuki sabiendo que Toni estaba parado cerca de ellos.

-Si, Yuuki-sama.- El mayordomo de Yuuki, desde hace 16 años había cumplido otra de las miles ordenes que le faltaban por cumplir. Y así, el chico que había vivido toda su vida, hasta ahora, con la princesa sangre pura de la familia Kuran, había logrado su objetivo.

-Hatsuharu-sama, tome, este es un libro sobre flores, con esto podrá guiarse para escoger las mas adecuadas.- Toni le había entregado el libro al feliz de cabellos azabaches.

-Oh, gracias toni.- Nuevamente sonrió dirigiéndose a los dos vampiros que estaban con el.

-No lo consientas.- Le dijo Yuuki al pelirrojo con una mirada siniestra.

-Hehe.- Rió en forma de disculpa. _"A pesar de que siempre es ella la que lo consiente"._ Y el niño y la chica entraron al lujoso coche y el chofer los llevo hacia el pueblo, Toni los miro hasta que el coche se perdió de entre los árboles. "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día"

_"Me encontraba haciendo mis tareas diarias, desde que yo y la servidumbre junto a Yuuki-sama nos habíamos mudado a esta mansión en la colina, ha habido muchas cosas que hacer, junto al hecho de que estabamos algo alejados del pueblo, estában algo lejos las tiendas. Yuuki-sama es una de los herederos de la familia de sangre puras Kuran, pero ella se había alejado de ese mundo desde que su hermano, según esto, entro en locura al igual que su tío, Rido-sama. Mi abuelo había sido el mayordomo oficial de la familia Kuran, pero desde la muerte de Haruka-sama y Juuri-sama había atendido en una de las mansiones del consejo. Hasta ahora el sigue en alguna de ellas, pero, de parte de Yuuki-sama, yo recibí la bendición de ser el mayordomo oficial de los Kuran, o bueno, de una Kuran, ya que mi deseo siempre fue ser igual a mi abuelo, es por eso que mis arduos años de estudiar el arte de servir a mis amos no fueron desperdiciados y ya habían dado frutos. Yuuki-sama, recuerdo que siempre fue de una personalidad dulce e inocente, pero con los sucesos desde Rido-sama hasta esta supuesta traición de Kaname-sama, su personalidad cambio drásticamente, y eso lo se muy bien, ya que, aunque sea difícil de creer, yo tengo la misma edad que ella, claro, a pesar de que lo se, nunca vi a Yuuki-sama esos 10 años en los que fue humana. Me acostumbre esa temporada ha las miradas maléficas de Yuuki-sama junto a su arrogancia y algunos golpes, pero jamás me he separado de su lado desde el entonces, pero después de solo un año y un invierno, ocurrió algo que la cambio, en un sentido y un poco, a sonreír tiernamente de nuevo."_

**Flash Back**

_"Yo estaba limpiando la estancia, ya que las sirvientas junto al chofer, al cocinero y otros mas, estaban alejando la nieve del camino frente a la mansión, esa noche fue muy helada y apenas estaba medio dejando de nevar, después de 4 días de intensa nieve, pero de repente entraron algunas sirvientas junto a Yuuki-sama"_

-¡Waah! ¿Pero que…?- Yuuki-sama entro con un bebe agarrado en una mano, lo tenia agarrado de la parte de arriba de una cobija que lo cubría y no dejaba de llorar.

-Mira lo que traje.- Me dijo muy despreocupada.

-¿Eso es un be-bebe humano?- Le apunte a ese bebe que llevaba.

-Supongo que si.- Ella seguía sin parecer interés.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- No es que haya creído que lo había robado pero…

-Lo encontré en el camino hacia acá.- Ella lo levanto con ambas manos para verle el rostro.

-De seguro lo abandonaron.- Me dio mucha lastima el pequeño

-Supongo, shh, ¿Por que llora tanto?- Ella se froto la cabeza con estrés.

-Debe estar sucio, o hambriento.- Le hice una señal a las sirvientas para que trajeran algo de comer y algo con que limpiarlo, peor me sorprendió mucho algo, cuando las miradas de Yuuki-sama y el bebe se encontraron, el pequeño dejo de llorar y sonrió anchamente.

-Sonriéndole a un vampiro, tienes agallas engendro.- Ella no parecía enojada, inclusive le froto la cabeza con un dedo. –Tu nombre será Hatsuharu, ¿Bien, Haru?- Ella hablaba como si el la comprendiera.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Planeas quedártelo?- Ella solo asintió y decidió quedarse con ese capricho que se le había hecho.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Y desde entonces, ese pequeño se quedo en la mansión y fue creciendo hasta tener la edad de ahora. Aun recuerdo como se encariño desde bebe con Yuuki-sama, como si el pudiera ver mas allá de la capa fría de ella. El siempre estiraba las manos para ser cargado por ella, aunque ella siempre ponía una cara de desagrado, pero si no lo hacia el lloraba. Cuando aprendió a caminar seguía a Yuuki-sama a todas partes, hasta que ella le daba un ligero empujoncito y el caía, pero aun así se volvía a levantar y seguía insistiendo. Ella jamás lo mando a la escuela, pero desde chico, contrato a tutores que le enseñaran desde casa, el siempre fue inteligente y siempre que lograba algo iba a mostrárselo a ella, ya que era muy notorio como el amaba esa sonrisa que rara vez mostraba. Yuuki-sama, estos 16 años que la he conocido mejor, solo la he visto sonreír sinceramente y con ternura, a ese niño que la ha ido ablandando."

-Mmm.- Toni suspiro ante esos recuerdos de hace pocos años. Cuando comenzo a caminar directo a la puerta y continuar con sus labores, sintió como sus pies pisaban sobre algo robusto y ruidoso.

-¿Correspondencia?- Toni tomo esa carta, no era muy común recibir el correo, ya que la barrera que cubría la mansión hacia que cuando los humanos trataran de dirigirse hacia la entrada, regresaran, caminaban y caminaban y jamás llegaban a la mansión a pesar de verla tan cerca, como si fuera una ilusión.

**2 horas después…**

-¡Toni!- El chico había ingresado a la sala corriendo con bolsitas de semillas en las manos. –Mira, trajimos de estas.- Las dirigió a el con suma confianza.

-Oh, muy bien, entonces vallamos a plantarlas ¿Quiere?- La sonrisa de Haru se ensancho de nuevo.

-Claro.- Haru volteo a ver a Yuuki, quien se frotaba los ojos bostezando. -¿Quieres venir? Nos divertiremos mucho.- La vampiresa le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada cansada.

-No, quiero dormir.- Ella le revolvió esos finos cabellos negros y bostezando se dispuso a ir a su alcoba a descansar nuevamente.

-Ouu, ella nunca quiere.- No era muy feliz el rostro del pelinegro cuando dijo tal cosa. –Pero, vallamos antes de que se nos acabe la tarde.- Toni sonrió ante la retórica del pequeño, ya que apenas iban a ser las dos de la tarde.

-Vale, vamos.- El chico tomo las cosas necesarias y se fue hacia el jardín.

-Yuuki-sama.- Dijo Toni sabiendo que ella no estaba muy lejos.

-¿Qué?- Yuuki lo miro con fastidio.

-Hay una carta para usted.- La voz de Toni reflejaba preocupación ajena.

-¿Una carta?- Repitió sarcásticamente. –Y ¿De quien se supone que es?- Ella se sentó es su común sofá.

-Cross… Kaien.- Al repetir tal nombre la vampira abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y tenso el cuerpo con algo de incomodidad, ya hacían años que no escuchaba ese nombre…

**Buee… no, es que tenia la idea rodeando mi cabeza, y si, pudieran decirme que creen seria mucho mejor… Besos.**

**Próximo capitulo: Recuerdos.**


End file.
